


New House New Life

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fc_smorgasbord, Community: fffc, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Moving In Together, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Mary looks forward to her new life with John.





	New House New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts:
> 
> John/Mary at the Spn_bigpretzel
> 
> New at fc_smorgasbord 
> 
> Dialogue only or no dialogue at all at the Froday Flash Fiction Challenge

Mary stood outside the door of their new house her hearting beating like a drum. All of her plans were finally beginning to come together.  
She knew that John would be the one to help her leave her old life. She was looking forward to exploring all of the new things she would need to master to fit into her new life. She was going to be the best wife and hopefully someday mother that she could be. She had no doubt that she would do it. Not only was she a strong woman, but now she was a Winchester.


End file.
